Lembrança
by Neko Sombria
Summary: *Presente de Amigo Secreto para L.Todd* "O que aconteceu esta noite não foi um erro, nunca será, mas não deve ser mais que uma lembrança" SíriusLily


**Disclaimer: **Todos os Personagens aqui citados pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Presente de **Amigo Secreto** para , espero que goste, eu fiz com muito carinho :D

**Legenda:**

_Itálico:_ Lily

Normal: Sírius

_**Boa Leitura !

* * *

  
**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Lembrança**

_-_

_-_

_Presente de Amigo Secreto para _

_-_

_-_

_Por Neko Sombria_

_-_

_-_

"_**O que aconteceu esta noite não foi um erro, nunca será, mas não deve ser mais que uma lembrança"**_

Recém saia do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com uma segunda secava os cabelos bagunçados e molhados. Descansado, ouvindo uma música qualquer, Sírius Black aproveitava seu único dia de folga. Andou pela casa como se procurasse algo, sem saber o que era. Foi quando parou em frente a sua estante de fotos, olhando-as.

Mais especificamente, uma foto em que estavam seus melhores amigos e respectivas namoradas. Ou namorada, pois o único que realmente tinha vida amorosa era James. Com uma ruiva que era fogo.

Soltou uma risada pelo nariz. A história deles era engraçada. Muito engraçada. Era cheia de brigas, tapas, gritos, reclamações, discussões, mais gritos... E assim ia. Mas no fim os dois sempre acabavam dizendo que amavam um ao outro e se beijando. Era o rumo natural deles. E Sírius, mas do que todos, apreciava isso. Toda a energia que o casal dispunha.

Mas naquela noite, uma visita inesperada apareceria em sua porta...

_Tinha que correr, não importava como, nem para onde, mas tinha que correr. Lágrimas quentes e dolorosas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sabia que não deveria chorar, mas cada vez que aquilo acontecia, ela sentia as suas fiéis amigas vir à tona. Não olhava por onde corria, apenas deixava que seus pés lhe mostrassem o caminho que deveria seguir._

_Porque tinha que ter arranjado briga justo hoje? Nem poderia acreditar que estava acontecendo isso. Apenas uma palavra foi o suficiente para encher o coração tanto dele quanto o seu de rancor, ódio, e começar a cuspir palavras raivosas um contra o outro. E como sempre, eu que saí machucada._

_Uma fina garoa, típica de outono, começou a cair naquele dia anormalmente frio, fazendo com que suas salgadas lágrimas se misturassem com o sabor insípido das gotas de chuva. Parou de correr e começou a caminhar de forma lenta. Enquanto as pessoas tentavam sair da chuva, ela se mantinha ali. Para se purificar daquele sentimento ruim que apossava seu coração. Mas não estava adiantando muito._

_Parou em frente a um prédio. Um prédio que ela conhecia muito bem. Onde seu melhor amigo, quase cunhado, vivia. Irônico onde seus pés haviam lhe levado. Abriu um fraco sorriso de canto e adentrou a construção antiga. Por dentro, a calefação fazia seu trabalho e nos intermináveis segundos que ficou ali, já se sentia seca. Direcionou-se para a escadaria e subiu. Um, dois, três lances e estava no andar correto._

_Andou pelo corredor pouco iluminado e parou em frente ao apartamento 313. Era ali que o destino havia lhe levado. Bateu a porta. E sem perceber, ainda chorava._

Uma batida na porta lhe chamou a atenção. "Quem será à uma hora dessas?" Se perguntou Sírius. Largou a toalha que estava em seu pescoço em algum lugar qualquer da sala e ajeitou as calças, mas como não tinha nenhuma camisa à mão, foi forçado a atender a porta sem camisa, com o peitoral exposto e levemente úmido.

Abriu a porta e se sentiu abraçado por um vulto ruivo. Um _anjo_ ruivo, para ser mais específico. Sentiu o choro da amiga e trouxe-a para dentro de sua casa e conforto, para ampará-la. Fê-la deitar no sofá, com a cabeça em seu colo e o tronco na mobília.

Deixou-a chorar, sem falar nada, apenas acarinhando seus cabelos em uma suave carícia para acalmá-la.

_Senti-me amparada como nunca antes. Foi bom vir até Sírius. Ele lhe entendia como ninguém. E isso sempre foi algo que eu gostava em Sírius. Estar sempre disponível para os amigos. Deixei minhas lágrimas depositadas nele. Minhas mágoas, ressentimentos e até alguns medos no colo de Sírius._

_Quando minhas lágrimas cessaram e meu desespero também. Eu levantei e encarei meu "salvador". Abri um sorriso tímido em agradecimento e vi a cara de satisfação que ele fez ao ver aquilo. E meu sorriso se alargou mais ainda. Olhei-o nos olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos acinzentados. Sírius era uma obra de Deus. E só agora eu tinha notado isso._

Lílian era como um cristal: Deveria ter muito cuidado ao manusear, mas uma vez que quebrado, nunca mais se tornava igual. Ele sempre soubera disso. Ainda mais agora, que ela estava mais próxima que nunca dele. Ela lhe olhou profundamente, com certa carência no olhar. Isso mexeu com ele. De uma for inesperada.

Ela se aproximou, mas ainda lhe olhava nos olhos. Como quem pede permissão para continuar. Sírius não se agüentou. Não tinha coragem de fazer isso com James, mas precisava fazê-lo. Quebrou a barreira que impedia os dois de continuarem terminando com qualquer tipo de espaço que houvesse entre suas bocas. Deu um beijo em Lily. Um beijo voraz e faminto de um lobo que queria aquele cordeiro há muito tempo...

_Não interrompi o beijo quando senti Sírius começá-lo. Eu precisava daquilo. Mesmo tendo James como namorado. Eu precisava de Sírius. E não apenas um beijo. Eu precisava de mais. Muito mais que isso. E não deixei de transparecer isso. Porque eu sempre soube que Sírius também queria aquilo. Tanto quanto eu._

_E o prendi com aquele beijo que ele começou. Ele me deitou no sofá, ainda me beijando. E dali, nós passamos para o quarto dele, onde ficamos a noite inteira..._

Ela dormia ao seu lado. Sírius se sentia satisfeito como nunca. Tudo o que havia acontecido... Ah, como havia desejado aquilo. Há muito tempo. Mas sabia que quando amanhecesse, tudo voltaria ao normal. Lílian seria novamente a namorada de James. E ele o cunhado que amava a cunhada. Sírius arregalou os olhos. Amava sua _cunhada_? Não, balançou a cabeça. Não poderia ser verdade.

Lílian era namorada de James. Eles iriam se casar algum dia. Ele não poderia fazer aquilo com o amigo. Nunca. Suspirou profundamente e sentiu seu coração entristecer. Poderia deixá-la ir. Mas sabia que nada seria o mesmo. Nunca mais olharia para Lilian com os mesmo olhos. Ele resolveu dormir, porque teria de esclarecer aquilo com ela pela manhã...

Mas eu sei que a mais pura verdade era que eu amava Lilian Evans.

_Quase chorei quando ele me disse aquilo. "O que aconteceu esta noite não foi um erro, nunca será, mas não deve ser mais que uma lembrança". Não! Eu queria gritar. Nunca! Eu não queria que virasse só uma lembrança. Queria que tivéssemos mais tempos juntos. Mas vi pelo seu olhar o mesmo motivo que sempre mantive meu amor por ele guardado: James. Eu apenas assenti. Não poderia fazer aquilo com meu namorado._

_Afinal, eu também amava James. E meu coração aceitou aquela desculpa, como se dissesse "É o melhor a fazer" Mas me senti traída. Senti como se tivessem tirado uma parte de mim. Antes de aceitar que ele me levasse em casa, ainda arrisquei roubar-lhe um beijo, mas ele me olhou e disse "Se eu te beijar, não vai parar só no beijo Lils" E eu aceitei, porque sabia que tinha razão._

_E ao final daquela noite que ficou na lembrança, algo nunca se apagou em mim: a certeza de que eu amava Sírius Black._

_

* * *

_**Bem, fim. Espero que a minha amiga do fórum tenha gostado, eu me esforcei para fazer essa porque eu estava sem inspiração para os casais comuns, entã****o parti para os incomuns :D Táh aí, meu SíriusLily no capricho.**

**Beijos**

Neko Sombria

_Reviews__?_


End file.
